


Боюсь тебя потерять

by tier_wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он хотел бы, чтобы Баки разозлился на него. Принял, как равного, ударил в ответ, и не так уж важно, что победит в итоге, конечно, Баки. Главное, вырваться хоть на минуту из-под его неустанной опеки, доказать...<br/>Что?<br/>Что, черт побери, ты смог бы доказать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боюсь тебя потерять

Стив осторожно облизывает губы, морщась от терпкого привкуса подсыхающей крови. Баки кидает на него вопросительный взгляд, качает головой и ставит ультиматум:  
— Тебе нужно выпить.  
Робкое протестующее "да брось, я лучше пойду домой" Стив даже не договаривает, потому что его друг уже затерялся в толпе. Черт побери, Баки.  
Конечно, возвращается он не один, а в компании двух смеющихся девушек.  
— Это мой друг, Стивен Роджерс, — озвучивает он так, что, кажется, на них оглядывается половина зала. Стив криво улыбается уголком рта. Пародия на приветствие, к тому же, на губах опять выступает кровь. Баки ставит на стол стакан с какой-то дрянью, и продолжает, не умолкая, говорить.  
"Ты ведь и не надеялся всерьез, что этот вечер станет удачным, да?" спрашивает сам у себя Стив, обмакнув палец в стакан и прикасаясь к губам. Жжется.  
— Художник, серьезно? — радостно щебечет одна из девушек, на секунду отрывая восхищенный взгляд от лица Баки, чтобы рассмотреть Стива.  
— Да, этот парень рисует, сколько я его помню, — подтверждает Баки, — не представляю, где он все это хранит...  
Слушая их дружный смех, Стив размышляет о том, что его наброски постоянно теряются, остаются забытые в кафе и на скамейках парка. Они ему не нужны на самом деле — ерунда, мимолетное желание запечатлеть картинку и тут же выбросить из головы. Стив никогда не считал себя художником, но Джеймс почему-то до сих пор упорствует, убеждая его заняться рисованием всерьез.  
Это с одной стороны смешно — детский восторг друга, наблюдающего за сплетением нервных карандашных линий — "это же просто, Баки, не выдумывай, ты тоже так сможешь". А с другой стороны... Стив ведь вовсе не тот наивный мальчишка, каким считает его Баки, и он понимает, что за просьбой поступить учиться скрывается другая — держись подальше от войны, Стив, она не для таких как ты.  
Ему хочется ударить по столу, сдирая кожу о неровное дерево. И где-то совсем глубоко — ударить Баки. Он не выпускает эту мысль на поверхность, но она продолжает мелкой занозой торчать внутри. Хватит твоей заботы, Баки, хватит твоей гребанной заботы, ее уже более, чем достаточно.  
Он поднимает глаза и сразу же встречается взглядом с Баки.  
— ...мой лучший друг, — заканчивает тот очередную, напрочь прослушанную Стивом, фразу. И на секунду как будто замирает всё вокруг. Отходят на второй план девушки, и остается только Баки, его неожиданно серьезные серо-голубые глаза, и цепкий выжидающий взгляд.  
Стив краснеет, чувствует, как полыхают скулы, но вдруг понимает — дело не в том, что Баки говорит о нем. Ему стыдно за неуместное злое желание ударить Баки. Откуда оно? Это ведь Джеймс.  
Джеймс... "Мой лучший друг".  
— Ты думаешь, что я не справлюсь, — говорит он, не глядя на Баки. Они стоят на углу и Джеймс курит, запрокинув голову к беззвездному небу. — Что тебе и там придется возиться со мной.  
На этом месте Стив делает паузу, подбирая слова. Он чувствует, как Баки рядом напряженно замирает.  
— Но тебе не придется. Я не буду доставлять тебе проблем, я ведь могу попасть в другое подразделение, и тогда тебе даже...  
— Стив, — неожиданно охрипшим растерянным голосом перебивает Баки. — Боже, Стив, что ты несешь? Ты ведь не всерьез?  
Стив наконец поворачивается к другу, чтобы договорить до конца, объяснить Баки раз и навсегда, что он...  
Он останавливается и молчит под тем же серьезным выжидающим взглядом.  
— Ты ведь не слушал меня, да? —вдруг усмехается Джеймс и затягивается, выдыхая дым вверх, в черное небо. — Я десять минут назад сказал, что ты единственный, кому я без колебания доверил бы свою жизнь.  
Стив нервно облизывает губы, как будто это поможет затолкать обратно все слова, которые уже готовы были прозвучать.  
— Ты можешь, конечно, думать, что я пьян, — окурок ударяется об асфальт и рассыпается искрами, — но я готов повторить тебе это... Потом... Завтра, если хочешь, когда угодно.  
Теперь уже Баки не смотрит на него, напряженно ожидая ответа.  
И Стив признается, неожиданно для себя:  
— Я думал, о том, чтоб тебя ударить.  
Он не договаривает — снова.  
Но ведь понятно и так. Он хотел бы, чтобы Баки разозлился на него. Принял, как равного, ударил в ответ, и не так уж важно, что победит в итоге, конечно, Баки. Главное, вырваться хоть на минуту из-под его неустанной опеки, доказать...  
Что?  
Что, черт побери, ты смог бы доказать?  
— Ты думаешь, что я не смогу, — устало заключает он, собирая воедино тысячу разных "ты думаешь".  
Ты думаешь, что я слишком слабый, чтобы сражаться.  
Ты думаешь, что я буду тебе только помехой.  
Ты думаешь, что я не могу ударить...  
"Но я и правда не могу ударить тебя, Баки".  
— Вовсе нет, — также устало и надломленно, еле слышно отзывается Джеймс. — Я так не думаю, Стив...  
— Тогда почему?  
Он не ждет ответа, потому что уверен — Джеймсу нечего будет сказать.  
И тем более не ждет, что к его губам осторожно прикоснутся губами.  
Баки пахнет сигаретами и алкоголем, и прижимается лбом к его лбу, так что невозможно разглядеть ничего, кроме его глаз, темных провалов зрачков на темно-синей радужке.  
— Потому что боюсь тебя потерять...  
Звенящая тишина раскалывается на кусочки вымученным хриплым смехом Баки.  
— Видишь, какой я трус, Стив, — он отстраняется, — Можешь меня ударить теперь...  
Стиву не смешно. У него саднят разбитые губы и внутри все как-будто свернулось невнятным комком. Что он чувствует? Что должен теперь сказать?  
— Всё в порядке, всё нормально, — повторяет Баки, держась за его плечо, — давай забудем. Пойдем назад, нас там ждут...  
— Я... — начинает Стив, но останавливается. Он хочет сказать, что тоже безумно боится потерять Баки, но это не так, это не правда, он и не задумывался до этой секунды, что может его потерять. Ведь Баки — Джеймс — был в его жизни всегда. И — это же Баки. Он всегда побеждает во всех драках, даже в тех, куда ввязывается из-за Стива. И это Стива могут убить — наверняка убьют — на войне, а Джеймс Барнс вернется домой. Победителем, как всегда.  
— Не надо, — просит Джеймс, уткнувшись лбом в кирпичную стену над его плечом. Стив поднимает руки, чтобы обнять его, но опускает снова под этим горьким "не надо". — Не ври мне. Стивен Роджерс ничего не боится. Это... правильно... Ты молодец.  
Стив остается в одиночестве и еще несколько минут стоит, опираясь лопатками о неровную кирпичную кладку.  
Почему-то в голову лезут совершенно посторонние мысли. Например, о том, до чего проще все было бы, будь на небе сегодня хоть горстка тускло-золотых звезд.  
Тогда оно не напоминало бы так отчетливо о глазах Джеймса Барнса.  
Рядового Барнса, который никогда не был трусом, что бы ни говорил...


End file.
